


Trust

by Magnolia_in_black_Velvet



Series: Ficlets inspired by art [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Collars, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet/pseuds/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet
Summary: Loki had been given many titles in his life.God of Fire. Lord of Lies. Prince of Asgard. Brother of Thor. Son of Odin. Master of Magic.Avatar of Chaosactually just Loki being introspective while having Tony kneeling for him





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KasumiAFKGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/gifts).



> If you are on Tumblr you've probably already seen [KasumiAFKGod's](https://kasumiscrawls.tumblr.com) [awesome art](https://kasumiscrawls.tumblr.com/post/181522855270/cheatsy-inktober-day-16-angluar) already. Honestly, her art is so good, you should go and give it love like right now.   
> And there's [more](https://kasumiscrawls.tumblr.com/tagged/inktober-2018), most of it FrostIron, and it's all gorgeous.

Loki had been given many titles in his life.

God of Fire. Lord of Lies. Prince of Asgard. Brother of Thor. Son of Odin. Master of Magic.

Most he had gotten from others – either to praise him or spit as a curse. Others he chose himself.

Yet none of those had ever been  _him_ as much as  _Avatar of Chaos_ , a curse Sif had once spewed at him, a title Angrboða whispered into his skin, a joke on Thor's tongue, a thread in Frigga's weaving and a beat his heart drummed through his very being.

Chaos itself given flesh and blood to walk the fabric of reality.

And like Chaos what Loki treasured most was  _change_ , was the power to bring change into being and then  _keep changing_ , evolving, never stopping. 

_ Unlike _ Chaos Loki had a mind to search for that which he treasured and desire to keep it as his own.

He knew it was unhealthy, this desire to claim, to utterly possess that which he desired, be it a thing like the Mind Stone, or a mere concept like fire, or a living, breathing being.

And yet nothing -  _nothing_ in his thousands of years of life, nothing in the vast endlessness of the universe - had ever given him as much satisfaction as locking a collar around the stubborn, proud neck of one bright burning human.

Brown eyes, ordinary and yet expressive beyond believe, stared up at him, dared him to try and harness the phoenix that was this soul. A flaming bird that grew up to build weapons, explosions upon the body of humanity, only to be betrayed. A falling meteor, destined to crash, and yet he turned his fate around, turned himself into a bright star to protect those he cared about.  _And yet still not stopping_ . Every obstacle that turned up in his way not only changed his curse but also earned him  _new_ \- new friends, new enemies, new goals. 

Another being - most other beings - would have crashed and burned long ago. Not Tony Stark, the man who had made changing into an art form, never ceasing his endless adaption to a living world.

Changing like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon, catching the attention of one of the mightiest and most dangerous beings of this galaxy.

And yet looking at the man he had caught, whose spark he could as easily crush as a boy closing his hand around a butterfly, all Loki wanted was to keep him safe, to keep him close.

To watch him fly and become the storm that changed the world.

Reaching for him Loki cupped his neck with his left hand, the right still holding the leash that, with this man, could never be anything but a symbol of trust, never a chain. Like the collar, smooth, cool leather dyed Loki's own signature green and stitched with his name in gold so that no-one might forget what he put a claim on, was nothing but a courtesy, a sign of love.

A sign of lust, blazing bright and hot in Tony's eyes.

"I want to keep you like this", Loki murmured, voice made rougher than usual by his own desire and he could see his lover shiver with it, his eyes darkening further. "Kneeling for me  _and me alone_ . Those precious hands that you use to create wonders and draw ideas into being and rain down destruction upon your enemies stilled, bound, leaving you at my mercy."

The leash still wound loosely around his palm he reached with his right hand, tilting his lover's chin up so that he could more easily watch as Tony's mouth fell open on a pant, could feel him swallow against the light constrain of his other hand as he continued: "I want to keep you like this, on your knees, bound, waiting to offer me pleasure, and your mind, bright and vast and beautiful as a star cradle giving birth to ideas that change the course of worlds, turned to me alone."

He swept his thumb over the hard line of Tony's jaw, the softer flesh of his cheek. Considered the way his lover all but melted into his touch, the way his eyes had started to glaze over. His entire posture, open, offering, trusting.

Decided to offer trust in turn, a small crack in his stern and commanding facade that few had ever been allowed to look through.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Tony's, a gentle reminder of his love spiced with a sharp bite that earned him a taste of coppery blood and a moan as sweet as ecstasy. "I want you to focus on me, on me alone, until I am the center of your universe, the pin around which you change the world." Trailed kisses along his jaw, his cheek, to hide the vulnerability his face was bound to betray. Whispered only when he reached Tony's ear and offered another truth of himself: "Like you are of mine."

The sound that Tony made at that, wordless despite not being gagged, strong while being bound, helpless despite holding Loki's very being in his hand, was the sweetest he had ever heard, made him come undone in ways he had no words to describe.

And in this moment, fleeting as the beat of a butterfly's wing, the world  _changed_ and suddenly it was  _him_ being bound, not physically but mentally, held as rigid as if he was bound in iron, and it was  _Tony_ who moved, still wrapped in leather and Loki's mark and yet free to turn his head, to press his lips to Loki's, to put a claim on him as strong as Loki's on him, a claim blazing with the desire of his love, burning his way into Loki's very soul,  _very being_ , changing destinies - How could Loki end a world that had ever birthed a soul like Tony? How could he be a monster if Tony loved him? How could there ever be something that didn't happen as Tony desired? - and what could Loki do in the face of such strength other than surrender? 

What could he do in the face of such courage, such love, other than to rise up to the challenge?

Returning the kiss with all his own love, his own passion and desire and possessiveness he could feel the changes in the very fabric of existence as unstoppable force met immovable object and they became one.

He was Loki.

God of Fire. Lord of Lies. Prince of Asgard. Brother of Thor. Son of Odin. Master of Magic.

Avatar of Chaos.

Lover of Tony Stark, always and ever, until the end of the worlds and beyond.


End file.
